ppgz angels and demons
by StoryMaker15
Summary: Two new people come in town having a deep dark secret they have.


Chapter One

Two young men standing on top of fifty-one story tall building looking at the clear blue sky, around 90 degrees. They had different but somewhat same ability's; their ancestors signed a contract with the God and Devil becoming an angel and a demon. The both 15, Caucasian, juvenile delinquent looks, and tribal tattoos.

The first one we have is the demon, he was about 5'10", short spiky brown hair, bluish-gray eyes; a warrior tribe symbol on covering his right shoulder. He was wearing black sleeveless hoodie, black pants with silver chains, and black Men's Demonia brand Riot-20 buckle boots. He had pierced ears two helix piercings on both ears and one Alchemy Gothic Pentanoir Stud on both lobes of his ears. And a lunar duo crest moon tribal necklace that means sharp instincts; his father bead bracelet that meant courage. Name Lucifer Judas Armstrong. People call him Luke for short.

The Angel was 5'9", black short curly hair, brown eyes, and warrior symbol tattoo on his left shoulder. He was wearing white sleeveless hoodie attached and white pants with silver chains attached, white boots. A Jewel encrusted cross, rings, and silver stud earrings. Name Gabriel Michael Griffin.

Gabriel looked at his friend until the devil will send his commander for him and he will have to kill his best friend. Luke chuckled for a moment seeing three little girl's fighting a monkey in a robot trying to destroy the city.

"Should we help them out Lucifer?" Gabriel smiled at him.

"I guess so and it's Luke."

"I know I just wanted to see if you were…" he couldn't finish his sentence as Luke did a front flip off the building "show off." Rolling his eyes, hopping off as well.

Half way down Luke's eyes turned red landing on the ground, Gabriel eyes turned yellow landing on the ground. Dashing to the fight they were fast as pistols, half way across town where the fight was being placed.

"Bubbles watch out!" Screamed the green power puff to the blue one.

"Swing Sonic" The green power puff hitting the hammer on the air sending the energy to head swing it like a bat. The energy sending out striking the platinum plated armor; sending it back to her.

"Buttercup!" Yelled Blossom the red power puff. Bubbles sent out a bubble out of her wand staff that's as long as her, floating down to her teammate.

"Ah, how can't we take him down we usually can by now." Buttercup said with grunt.

"Eh, who's that?" Blossom as she pointed over to the people over across from them two men with hoods over their heads but they could tell that they were smiling.

Mojo swung his metallic arm sideways hitting Blossom sending her flying away towards the building that was from the left from her; Gabriel flew towards Blossom as she was falling down. Blossom saw his eyes looking at her, Blossom blushing. Mojo stopped noticing the strange man but then began attacking him. Gabriel dodged the moves he was throwing at him.

"Lucifer jump in any time." he called to him.

The other two looked at him he had no expression at all, cracking his head and fingers. He looked over at his friend and the girls; noticing that mojos robot hands turned into dangerous giant weapons left hand into a drill and the other an axe that Luke closed his eyes, he swung his right arm left. Luke catching the blade with his index and middle finger bringing the axe down to the roof.

"Wow." Buttercup said

"There's the man I know, kick ass Lucifer." He smiled Blossom looked at his face.

Jumped landing on the blade dashing up the arm to glass tube lifting his hand in the air a black shadow like gas appeared disappearing, showing a rebellion demon sword 4 feet, silver blade and handle. Penetrating the glass but Mojo, trying to attack the other Power Puffs with the drill spinning, the girls closed their eyes thinking that this was the end. But something happened the man wearing black clothing caught the drill his right hand bleeding. Mojo surprised his eyes widened. Gabriel hoped over to glass propping open the glass tube grabbing the extremely tall monkey sending it flying to another location Gabe flew towards his buddy. Letting go of the drill from his hand, the hand draining blood he closed his fist.

"Are you okay Lucifer?" She flew to him taking his fist.

"I bet his fine Bubbles he tuff one." hitting him on his back Lucifer looked at her, Buttercup looked away so they didn't see her blush.

"Buttercup is something wrong?" Blossom asked her friend green eyed friend with messy spikey medium black hair.

"Eh, no. But just in case we should take you to the hospital." She looked back at him taking his fist and opening seeing his palm was fine. _"No way he's hand shredded and it was bleeding a second ago and know its fine." _The girls rubbed the back of their heads in surprise wondering how it disappeared like that; Gabriel studied their looks at him he could tell something was going on with the green power puff.

"Well we have to go so we hope to see you girls soon."

The boys flew off, leaving them behind going to Luke's apartment with his sister Janet who was just done taking a shower who had two white towels, one around her chest the other around her waist that showed her stomach were she had a rose design tattoo near her bellybutton. When Gabe opened the door he's nose started to bleed, when Luke saw his sister he pushed Gabriel out of the building closing the door.

"Really, Janet?" he asked her.

He walked past her but she took his arm pulling him back seeing his eyes were red.

"You used your powers again." Letting go of his arm.

"What, how did you know?"

"Your eyes genius." Pointed to his eyes.

He turned his eyes back to bluish-gray; she saw the tattoo grow a little down and up. She placed her right hand over the center of his chest area. Saying ancient words as her eyes went red as well, seeing a white aura sole slowly turning pitch black. As she took her hand away from his chest she looked at him.

"You need to stop using your powers Lucifer; your soul will become pitch black, corrupted, if you keep using your powers like that." She placed a hand on his cheek "and I don't want to lose you, you are the only family I have left."


End file.
